Dreamy Delights: Dance 'till you drop!
Dreamy Delights: Dance 'till you drop! is an album of 104 songs sung by the Dreamy Delights and Friends. In Japan, it was released as Dreamy Delights：音楽の月々！which, when translated, means Dreamy Delights: Months Of Music! The song titles are from real world but the song itself different. Songs * Falling Stars - Cocoya * Sax - Penelope * Hey Brother - Lemonade Shores * It's My Life - Penelope * Good Time - Panpan and Lacy Emerald * Legenden - Darkfang * Popular - Darkfang * Get It On - Kiri Mangamin * Dynamite - Lemonade Shores * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) - Crimson Light * Only You - Panpan * Hello - Bunnicula * Little Talks - Penelope * Runaway (U & I) - Night Scarlet * My Type - Bunnicula * Once In A While - Lacy Emerald * Shut Up And Dance - Prince Velvet * Seve - Lucky * It's Not Unusual - Lacy Emerald * When We Stand Together - Broken Angel * Girls Just Want to Have Fun - Broken Angel * For You - Penelope and Bunnicula * Easy Love - Prince Velvet * Wherever You Will Go - Panpan * Sexy Bitch - Lucky * My Way - Lucky * Limitless - Lemonade Shores * Barbie Girl - Night Scarlet * I'm Too Sexy - Panpan * Calcutta - Crimson Light * Get Lucky - Panpan, Kiri, and Lucky * Heaven - Darkfang * Don't Gimme That - Crimson Light and Cocoya * Solo Dance - Panpan * L'Amour Toujours - Lemonade Shores * Shed A Light - Sweetheart, Jazzy and Cocoya * I Will Never Let You Down - Sweetheart * Love My Life - Night Scarlet * Kids - Darkfang * Lean On - Prince Velvet, Night Scarlet, and Jazzy * CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! - Penelope * Gangnam Style - Cocoya * Only Girl (In The World) - Panpan * Vamos a la Playa - Prince Velvet * Tubthumping - Jazzy * The Way To Your Heart - Broken Angel * Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Jazzy * The Way I Are - Kiri * Moves Like Jagger - Cocoya and Crimson Light * Highway To Hell - Kayla * Use Somebody - Lacy Emerald * Jerk It Out - Lacy Emerald * We No Speak Americano - Cocoya * It's A Beautiful Day - Crimson Light * Ecuador - Kayla * The Final Countdown - Panpan * Witch Doctor - Kayla * De Pies a Cabeza - Bunnicula and Lemonade Shores * I Don't Like It, I Love It - Bunnicula, Crimson Light, and Kiri * Super Freak - Kayla * Jump - Kayla * We Rock - Panpan * Better Off Alone - Bunnicula * I Follow Rivers - Bunnicula * Dance With Somebody - Jazzy * How Much Is The Fish? - Penelope * Sweet Disposition - Crimson Light * Together Forever - Night Scarlet * Our House - Jazzy * Vincero - Cocoya * Fuck You - Kayla * Pompeii - Cocoya * Safe And Sound - Night Scarlet * Adventure Of A Lifetime - Kayla * Sexy And I Know It - Sweetheart * Call Me Maybe - Kiri * Young Folks - Penelope * Danza Kuduro - Prince Velvet and Penelope * Inspector Norse - Sweetheart * Yeah! - Lemonade Shores, Cocoya, and Penelope * Seven Nation Army - Kiri * Country Roads - Lacy Emerald * You Can Never Tell - Kiri * Yummy, Yummy, Yummy - Darkfang * Easy - Panpan * Vayamos Compañeros - Sweetheart * Call On Me - Kiri and Panpan * I Swear - Panpan * King - Darkfang * Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Broken Angel * Tutti Frutti - Broken Angel * Heaven Is a Place on Earth - Lucky * Boten Anna - Panpan * Ding Dong Song - Crimson Light (Cover of "Loopsy Desu's Sex Party") * Barbra Streisand - Darkfang * Stamp on the Ground - Cocoya * Stereo Love - Darkfang and Sweetheart * Shooting Stars - Lacy Emerald * Angels - Kiri Album Names in different languages English: Dreamy Delights: Dance 'till you drop! Turkish: Dreamy Delights: Dances for Joy! Spanish: Dreamy Delights: What's The Time? Korean: Dreamy Delights: Desired Beats! Japanese: Dreamy Delights: Months of Music! French: Dreamy Delights: Hood of Music! Category:AB15 Universe Category:Albums